


Make It Rain

by GinaBaker1666



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Steve talks dirty, Teasing, late night sex, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does his best to distract his girlfriend from the rain that's keeping her awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Rain

Drip. Drip. SMACK. Drip. 

If the rain didn't let up soon, sleep would be a distant memory of last night, curled under my blankets, probably snoring. Fuck. I huffed out another breath, grabbing a handful of the comforter and turning over on to my side; pulling it up to my chin, I shuffled down under them until I was comfortable. It didn't really matter much. The rain continued to beat down, large drops landing on the air conditioner in the window and successfully keeping me awake while Steve slept sound as anything right next to me. 

The comforter was bunched at his waist, the waistband of his boxers peeking out from under the material. One arm bent at the elbow was under his pillow, the other splayed out across my pillow where I had previously been laying. Peeking over at him again, his eyelashes rested against his cheeks, and the hard planes of his bare chest rose and fell with each small snore that passed. I know he didn't sleep much; for all he had gotten used to, beds still weren't his thing. When he could catch up on sleep like this, I could barely hold a grudge. Barely. 

I'd never understood it, but he insisted that he slept better when it was noisy rather than when it was dead silent. I had figured he was like me and that sleeping with the TV on would do the trick. I was wrong. When he said noisy he meant something obnoxious like a garbage truck, or the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. If it was storming outside, you could bet your ass that Steve Rogers would be sound asleep. I couldn't say the same for myself. I'm positive it had to do with the army and how it was never quiet during World War Two. 

Groaning, I shuffled around under the covers again, grabbing for the remote on the night stand next to me. Groping around in the dark until I felt it at the tips of my fingers, I carefully tried to slide it closer until I could get a good grip on it. I only succeeded in knocking it to the floor, the loud bang of the plastic box hitting the hardwood caused me to shrink back as Steve startled awake. Double fuck. 

He groaned, sliding a hand through his hair before turning to face me. "You okay?"

I turned to look over at him, blonde hair disheveled from sleep, blue eyes still groggy, pushing himself into a sitting position as he surveyed the room. Now I felt bad that I had woken him up. 

"I'm sorry..." I groaned. 

"What was that?" He sighed, deciding against sitting up, instead reclining back on his elbows. 

"I was looking for the remote and I knocked it over," I said. "Go back to sleep it's fine."

"Why are you looking for the remote? It's three in the morning."

"Can't sleep." I sighed, dropping back into the mattress. "The rain is driving me up the wall."

"The rain?" He chuckled. "You've slept through plenty of rainy nights doll."

"Not since we put that god damned air conditioner in the window." I grumbled, rolling onto my stomach. "It sounds like bullets each time the rain lands on it."

Steve said nothing as I tugged my pillow under my head and curled around it, trying in vain to find some sort of comfortable spot that I might be able to sleep in. Maybe if I put the pillow over my head? Before I had the chance to adjust myself again he was behind me, his arms coming around me like a vice as his chest pressed against my back, his face hidden in the crook of my neck. His thumbs rubbed small circled against my ribs where his hands rested, and his nose nuzzled further and further into my wild mane of bed head. 

"What can I do?" His voice was muffled, but the intent was there. 

"Take that fucking thing out of the window." 

"Hey now," he laughed. "It's a summer rain storm, if I take that out we're going to melt."

"Then let me melt," I chuckled. "I just want to sleep, Steve!"

"Then let me help you..." 

His voice had dropped an octave, and his lips were peppering small kisses across the back of my neck and down my collar bone, as far as they could reach before he was stopped by the collar of my tshirt. Really, it was his shirt. I had stolen the plain white tee for bed when he took it off sometime around midnight when we crawled under the covers. But now, now it was so much more intimate than just me wearing his shirt. It was his hands sliding under the shirt as his palms spread over my ribcage while he gently coaxed me from lying on my stomach to my back. It was the way that only Steve managed to be so forceful yet still so, Steve, in the way that we moved around in bed. 

"What are you doing, Rogers?"

He blazed a trail from one side of my jaw to the other, his teeth gently scraping along the junction of my throat before moving down towards my collarbone once more, his tongue lavishing across my clavicle before his hands pushed the tshirt as far up my body as they could. 

"Distracting you..." He mumbled into my neck just before pulling back enough to maneuver the shirt up and over my head. That left me in just my underwear pinned underneath him. "How am I doing?"

I let my nails drag down his chest, Steve's eyes slipping closed for a brief moment, his head falling forward. 

"A little lower." I grinned, moving one hand to his chin so that I could tilt his head back towards me, his blue eyes no longer clouded with sleep; the lust had won this round. 

His lips formed that smirk he was famous for, the one that said he had a secret, and no matter how many times I had seen it, it never failed to make me stutter when he used it on me. 

"Lower?"

"Much, much lower..." I whispered. 

He nodded, ducking his head until I couldn't see his face, before his lips found my neck. Steve was always gentle when he had the time to be; when it wasn't the heat of the moment before or after one of his missions, or the mood called for it. I wasn't sure where he was going tonight, his hands sliding across my ribs, down to my hips, gently tracing the waistband of my underwear said something completely left field of the way he was biting along my neck and the column of my throat. His love bites continued as he slid further down my body; from my throat, down to the swell of my breasts, his thumb and forefinger tweaking my nipples, tugging with enough force to draw a moan out of me. 

He peeked up through his lashes, blue eyes meeting mine for a moment before be continued south, his mouth quickly taking over for his right hand. I let my free hand, the one that wasn't gripping the pillow under my head, slide through Steve's hair and carefully hold him in place. I knew I couldn't forcibly keep him there, there was no possible way; but just knowing enough that he would stay where I wanted him, while I wanted him there? That was good enough for me at the moment. 

His lips surrounded my nipple, sucking with enough force to make my back arch off the bed, and my hand to pull forcefully on the hair at the back of his neck. Steve responded in kind, letting his teeth close over the bud as he bit down, tugging lightly, a low groan coming from somewhere that I'm sure was deep within him. 

"Jesus, Steve..."

"Am I low enough?" He growled, his mouth still working my breast having switched to the other, his hand sliding down past my navel, fingers dipping behind the waistband of my underwear. 

"I think you can go a little lower..." I took a breath, the action causing a deep shudder to hit me from head to toe, and Steve to smile around my nipple, teeth bared and eyes shining. 

"Yeah?"

He didn't give me a chance to respond. His lips started their descent from my chest, straight down my sternum; stopping for a moment while his tongue traced the outline of my navel before quickly dipping inside, his face was pressed against my stomach, hands now bracing himself on either side of my hips. His tongue made one final pass around my navel before his lips resumed their route south, stopping only when they met the top of my underwear. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Steve's fingers were behind the fabric so fast that I barely had time to register him pulling them down; down my legs, past my knees, past my ankles, before they landed somewhere in the dim room. The cool air mixed with his warm breath multiplied by the anticipation was enough to throw me over the proverbial ledge right now. 

"Steve..." 

I was not above begging. Or whining for that matter. 

"You look so beautiful from down here..." His words were already muffled. His face was pressed against my hipbone, I could feel his lips and breath against me each time he spoke, and I just wanted him to put his mouth on me. "I think I'm low enough now doll."

"Fuck, Steve please!"

"Please, what?" 

His eyes flicked up to meet mine, and I took the opportunity to slide my fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful at the crown of his head. 

"Steve!" I growled, giving a sharp tug, bringing him millimeters away from where I was already dripping for him. 

"This what you want?" He let his tongue lazily drag from my entrance up to my clit before pulling away again. 

"Yes," I panted. "Yes that's what I want..."

I watched him, waited to see what he would do next, and I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until his mouth was on my clit again, and all the air came rushing out of my lungs faster than I could blink. 

“Oh fuck!” I cursed, my head dropping back against the pillows again. 

His hands slid under my thighs and tugged me further down on the bed, and carefully without disrupting any of his ministrations, draped my left leg over his shoulder. He kissed a trail from my clit down to my dripping entrance, dipping his tongue inside for only a moment, before licking a broad stripe back up to where he started. The cool air in the bedroom was quickly becoming thick with anticipation, the desire between us growing heavier by the second. 

“God that feels so good,” I let one hand slide through his disheveled hair and pulled. Hard. Hard enough for him to moan, and for the sound to vibrate against my clit. “It feels so good Steve.”

"Mhmm," he circled his tongue around my clit before sliding two fingers deep inside of me. “You taste so good doll.”

He continued to pump his fingers in and out, my hips coming up to meet his hand each time he curved his fingers against my spot on the way in. He said nothing as he moved up my body, his mouth abandoning his place on my clit as his fingers continued to work me. Kissing up my stomach, between the valley of my breasts, he came to a stop on my lips. I could taste myself on him when he kissed me, and between that and his fingers assault on my cunt, I moaned into the kiss. 

“Steve, please…please, I need you.”

“What do you need?” He looked down at me with sinful eyes, and curved his fingers against my spot; my back bowed off the bed and my chest pressed against his. 

"Shit!" I cursed. "I need you to fuck me, Steve; pleaseplease..."

"Shh patience doll, have a little patience."

He ducked his head down into the crook of my neck I felt him gently bite down at the top of my shoulder as he continued to taunt me mercilessly with his fingers, adding a third until I could feel my orgasm teetering on the edge. I had just enough of my wits about me to pull his face from where he had been hiding it, and bring him eye level with me. 

"Steve...I need to feel you..."

He leaned forward an inch and I was able to tug on his bottom lip with my teeth, enough that his reaction was a deep growl that caused me to shiver underneath him. 

He nodded slowly, pulling his fingers from my pussy. He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly and deliberately licked each digit clean with a smirk on his face the entire time. When he was done, he slid his hand down to the bend of my knee and spread me further than I thought possible, bringing my leg up and around his narrow hips as he thrust inside me without a word. 

"Oh shit, yes..." 

He dropped his head to my chest, groaning as his hips met mine, his pubic bone putting just enough pressure on my clit before he even made a single move. 

He wasted no time in building a rhythm, the quick drag of his hips as he pulled out followed by the sharp snap of them back against mine; the headboard moved in tandem with us, each bang of the oak against the wall, each snap of Steve's hips into mine, and another perfect crescent from my nails indented in his shoulders. I wasn't sure how he had managed it but somehow, God only knows, he was thrusting deeper, harder, and I could see the stars clouding my vision along the edges. 

"God, Steve, that! Do that!"

"Yea?" He grunted, grounding his hips against mine before pulling out, my clit so swollen that I was sure I would cum right there if he did that again. 

"Yes right there!"

"You like it when I take you this way?" His head bent to my chest, taking one nipple between his teeth and tugging. "When I make you beg for it?"

"Yes baby, I fucking love it!" 

"Do you want to cum?" His voice was so low I had to strain to hear it between how heavy we were breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. "Can you do that for me sweet thing?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but all that came out was a string of incoherent sounds as he slipped his hand between us and made a single pass over my clit. I was coming instantly, clinging to him as he fucked me through my orgasm, while chasing his own release. The more my walls tightened around his cock the sloppier and less strategic his thrusts became, and it was on the fourth inward stroke that he stilled and I felt him spill inside me. 

When he pulled out, I whined at the loss of contact, before he pulled me against his chest, the sweat between us the last thing on either of our minds. 

"That was...that was definitely low enough..." I sighed, running a hand through my damp hair. 

"Yea? I thought I could have gone a little lower." He smirked, giving my hip a quick squeeze. 

"Cheeky." I laughed, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Think you can sleep now doll?" 

I could already feel myself dozing off, my head on his chest and one leg over his, his hand lazily running up and down my back. 

"Mhmm, yeah." I mumbled against his shoulder. "G'night."

"Good night babe," he kissed the top of my head, pulling the blanket back over us. 

And then it started raining again. 

"I'm going to rip that thing out of the window." 

And Steve just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2016 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
